


Matching gray

by ViliFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Love, Sex, True Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViliFlower/pseuds/ViliFlower
Summary: Hermione and Sirius have some unfinished business at their best friends' wedding
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Matching gray

Hermione’s fingers played lightly around the rim of her glass as she watched how people were dancing underneath the bulbs of light, floating softly in warm colours across the green field. The witches and wizards started to join in celebration on the dance floor for the loving union between the bride and the groom. 

Mupe Bay was more beautiful than ever, a perfect place to bear witness to the undying love of the two youths tying their destinies forever. The tables covered in light pink with violets placed on the centre added to the beautiful atmosphere outside, the setting sun leaving orchid traces on the sky. A big archway made completely out of light spheres was glowing faintly, surrounding all the guests in a coat of mystery. 

Up on the hill, very close to the sea, James Potter was admiring the view while he swung his wife easily to the rhythm of the music. The crown of flowers on Lily’s hair, her mossy eyes and the soft grass beneath their feet were a vision. He couldn’t stop being mesmerized by the beauty of it all, of how this was the most perfect night of his life. He inhaled deeply and closed the gap between the two of them, kissing Lily on the forehead. 

“How long until they shag?” asked Lily, casting a glance towards Hermione and breaking James out of his reverie. 

“What?” he asked confused. 

“Oh, come on, James. Your best man and my maid of honour. Relieving some sexual tension tonight?” Lily grinned at her husband. 

“I can say for sure that I will get under that dress to relieve some of ours.” James wiggled his eyebrows and laughed at her blushing face. “And I can bet you five galleons that they’re gonna fuck until the end of the wedding.” 

“No need to make a bet, Mister Potter.” 

“Oh, but Missus Potter, you know I’m always in for a good old bet.” James tenderly touched Lily’s face and bent down to kiss her, a smug look on his face. 

Hermione was smiling gently at the sight of the newlyweds who were looking besotted with one another when she noticed Harry making his way towards her. He offered Hermione his hand and tugged her across the dance floor. 

“Could never miss the opportunity to dance with the maid of honour. You really look beautiful, Hermione. Lils really knew what she was doing when she chose this colour... Not only for you, but also for…” Harry shrieked at the sudden pinch in his left side and gave his best friend a glare. “Hasn’t he asked you for a dance yet? You know… The best man and maid of honour thing?” he added with a slight annoyance in his tone. 

“Are you still upset that James didn’t pick you as the best man?” Hermione couldn’t refrain from the laugh that escaped her lips. 

“Who wouldn’t? I’m his fucking brother.” he added with a puff at which Hermione hugged him closer to muffle her laugh in his dressing robes. “You didn’t answer my question though.” Harry gave her a twirl as the song ended and locked their eyes together. 

“I… I really don’t know what’s going on inside his head, Harry. Sirius has been acting truly weird lately.” she sighed. 

Harry accompanied Hermione to their table, where Ron and Luna were smiling at each other, deep in conversation. When they finally looked up at their friends, Luna seemed to remember something and beamed at the curly haired witch. 

“I think Sirius was looking for you, Hermione. He looked slightly confused. Must have been the booze or the Wrackspurts. I couldn’t really tell because I didn’t bring my spectrespecs. A shame, really. They’re more prominent in Dorset out of all places.” 

“If he wants to talk to me, he can always come and say “Hi!”.” Hermione said flatly. 

“Now, now, what’s wrong with the two of you? You’ve been avoiding each other like Dragon Pox.” Ron couldn’t stop but point out. 

“He’s the one that’s been acting like an idiot, not me. I just don’t want to have a quarrel with Sirius, today of all days. When he wants to talk like a grown-up that he still insists he is, then I will listen.” Hermione paused. “I need some air.” 

“But we’re already outside.” Harry said with a laugh.

“Then I need a break from everyone talking about Sirius.” Hermione huffed as she made her way downhill towards the beach. 

The witch inhaled deeply the salty air and tried to calm herself down. Sirius has been a total dickhead since her, Harry and Ron graduated almost three weeks ago. His replies to her owls have been curt and he gave her the cold shoulder for almost the entire preparation of James and Lily’s wedding. She knew from the moment when they’ve started this unhealthy thing back in her sixth year and his seventh that it was going to end someday, but she wished there to have been an explanation from him at least. 

When she felt the sand underneath her feet, Hermione took off her blue heels and tossed them aside, looking up. The music could still be heard, but there was no sign of anyone close, which meant that everyone was having a great time, just like they should. She smiled to herself at how good this wedding was turning up to be. It’s no easy task having your NEWTs and your best friend’s wedding only a few weeks apart from each other, especially when you are one of the people dealing with organizing it. 

She sat down near the water and closed her eyes, humming to the soft music in the background. The sand was soft beneath her hands and the breeze was grazing her rosy cheeks. But her calm state was troubled by the sudden sound of Apparition next to her. 

“Godric, Sirius. You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?” she asked standing up, her eyes fixed on his tie, his _blue-gray tie_ , just like her dress. 

“Just want to have a word with you, kitten.” Sirius ran his hand through his silky black hair. 

“Now you want to talk.” she said under her breath. “What is there to talk about?” 

“Me being a prat, mostly. Leaving you alone right after your NEWTs, avoiding you when we were supposed to work together for the wedding…” Sirius sat down next to the place where Hermione was seconds ago, waving his hand, hoping she would get the message. When she sat down with a sigh, Sirius took a good look at her. “This is definitely your colour. How come you’ve never worn it?” 

“When Lily has something on her mind, she usually gets what she wants. And apparently she wanted us to match up.” Hermione answered with a knowing look. 

“I just think she likes my pretty eyes.” he added with a playful grin at which Hermione snorted. 

“Why were you avoiding me, Sirius?” Hermione looked at him, hoping he would tell the truth. 

“It’s now or never, eh?” the animagus rubbed his eyes and took a big breath. “I love you, Hermione.” 

A few moments have passed and Hermione thought she might have heard it wrong, but there was no stutter, no wavering in his voice. 

“Please, say something. Anything.” 

“You avoid me for weeks,” she started weakly “and now you tell me that it is because you… you love me. How does this make any sense, Sirius?” 

“Hermione, I have never felt this for anyone before. I was scared. I had no clue how to handle it. I haven’t even talked to Prongs about it. Hell, he knew something was up, but I just… I just couldn’t. Hermione, I have always wondered how far I could go for someone, and it turns out it’s you the one I would do anything for. I’ve never treated any relationship I’ve had like one, including ours. They were something just for fun, but the day I saw you in Hogsmeade, worried about your NEWTs and how you weren’t going to get an O in DADA, my heart knew right there and then. I’ve been trying to deny it for a long time. I’ve been distant long before I had started avoiding you because I thought maybe it will stop me from feeling what I feel for you. But the truth is, I don’t want to stop.” Sirius concluded his rambling, defeated, placing his hand on top of hers. 

“I wish you’d told me this sooner, Sirius. Or anything for that matter. Not letting me rot in my own insecurities.” 

“I do love you, Hermione. I just… I didn’t know how deal with this storm of feelings. I’m not afraid anymore, of loving you.” 

Hermione turned her head to look at him. Sirius’ eyes were big and warm, inviting her to believe what he was saying. The animagus looked just like when he was comforting her about the NEWTs. Just like when he told her that everything will be alright because he was there with her. 

“Prove it to me then.” Hermione said boldly while getting up on her knees. 

His hand flew to either side of her head and kissed her soundly as Hermione tangled her hands into his hair and lightly tugged on it, making him moan into her mouth. Sirius got hold of her hips and slowly caressed her arse through the dress, earning a small sound of delight from the witch. 

“You have to be a little louder than that, kitten.” he said playfully, as Hermione started to undress him, grinding herself against him. When she didn’t comply, he smacked her across the arse, earning a load moan form the girl in his arms. 

After she hurriedly took off his shirt, Sirius’ hands came around her breasts, squeezing them briefly before trying to get Hermione out her dress. She quickly got up and soon, the dress was pooling at her feet. She sat down on Sirius’ lap again as she fumbled with his belt while the animagus was busy toying with her nipples, licking and biting them. Once she succeeded in liberating him from his belt, Hermione went straight for his briefs, giving him a long stroke through them. Sirius groaned and bit down on her nipple as she took off his undergarments off. He fumbled with her panties, taking them aside and slowly rubbing her clit. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet, Hermione.” 

“No more foreplay. Fuck me, Sirius.” Hermione told him, before she kissed him deeply. 

She took hold of his cock and in no time she felt him enter her. Hermione moaned loudly and buried her face in the crook of Sirius’ neck, but he touched her neck gently and made her look into his eyes as he pleaded her to move. When she started bouncing on him, his right hand settled in her waist, while the other grabbed her face, forcing Hermione to maintain eye contact. 

“I love you.” Sirius said between gasps. 

“I love you, Sirius.” Hermione smiled, but a particular strong stroke made her close her eyes, while she continued to move above him on the sand. 

She couldn’t help but shout out his name as her walls started to clamp around him, as Sirius held her closer trying to find his own release. They had both collapsed on the sand, looking at each other with a satisfied smile on their lips. Sirius slowly brought his hand to her cheek and closed his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep.” Hermione scolded him. 

“I’m just enjoying the feeling of you, kitten.” he said as he smiled sweetly at her. 

“Do that for as long as you want, but we can’t miss the cake.” 

“I think I’ve already had my dessert.” Sirius said with a laugh, kissing her deeply, with such a love that he’d never known himself capable of before.


End file.
